


Darker Hue of Crimson

by Baniko



Series: Blood is Thicker Than Water [1]
Category: Karous, Karous -The Beast of Re:Eden-
Genre: Dark, During Karous, F/F, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniko/pseuds/Baniko
Summary: これもあいつが悪いんだ。早く帰ってこないから……あたしのカミソリなんか取り上げるから……！！





	Darker Hue of Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> 姉妹が施設にいる頃の出来事という設定
> 
> 自傷行為・流血描写に注意

思い出すのは電子音ばかりだった。  
非人間的な音を響かせる機械よりも、フロンに近いところには白衣を着た大人たちがいたというのに、大人の顔の特徴を思い出すことも上手くいかない。また、彼らは何か話していた……そのような記憶はあるけれども、内容は少しも頭に入ってこなかった。フロンにとっては得体の知れないビープ音よりも、大人たちの声の方が人間らしくない物のように思える。

それもこれも服のせいだ。あんな真っ白な服なんか年がら年中着てたら人間じゃなくなる。地上人だとか天界人だとか関係ない。ただ……人間じゃないんだ。  
染み一つない自分の衣服を見ると、フロンは短いため息をついた。そのため息が抜ける時の音は、人が何かを鼻で笑う時に立つ音と似ていた。

廊下で反響するのは一人の少女の軽い足音だけだった。彼女は、周りの壁と同じように白く、固い扉の向こうに片割れを残して自分の部屋へと歩いていく。  
今のようにタリスだけが研究者に「居残り」を命じられて、フロンは独りで先に帰らされる時、姉の方はしばしば強迫観念に囚われる。  
「居残り」……ね、あたしは勝手にそう呼んでるけど、悪いことじゃないんだ。きっと逆なんだよ。タリスはあたしよりも出来がいいから、ジュージュンで出来がいいから、大切にされて……それで、あたしは……。  
掻けない心臓の痒さがもどかしい。フロンは離れたところから内側にタリスがいる実験室の扉を見つめた。当然ながら、フロンには透視能力もなければ目から熱線を放って扉に穴を開けることもできないので、こうして立ち止まるのもただの時間の無駄だった。あと四十分、最悪一時間は帰ってこないだろう。  
いつも通りならば、「居残り」から帰ってきたタリスは自分が不出来だったから遅れた、お姉ちゃんのように器用で上手にテストできてたら……とフロンに話す。きっと今回もタリスならそう言ってくれる。そう言ってフロンの鎮まらない心臓の痒さを和らげてくれる。さもなくば──

* * *

ここで生活する前は、フロンは自分に嫌いな物が存在することにも気付いていなかった。  
まず、白衣が嫌いだ。スプリングレインがほとんどの時間を着て過ごす「普段着」も白いので嫌いだ。理由は説明できない。それでも、タリスは思慮深い表情を湛えてフロンの精一杯の説明を受け入れてくれる。これはフロンが決して声に出して認めないことなのだが、タリスのそういうところが好きだった。「好き」。そんな言葉では軽すぎるかもしれない。もしこの場合のフロンとタリスの立場が逆だったなら、タリスは「救われている」と表現するだろう。口に出すことはタリスも憚る。ただ、フロンとは異なる理由で憚る。  
他には鏡が嫌いだ。（朝に薬を飲んでからかなりの時間が経っているからだろうか？ フロンは考えが頭の中で解けていくのを感じて、白衣と鏡の他に嫌いな物も思いつかなくなる）鏡を置いたのは恐らく大人たちなので、大人たちも嫌いだ。いつも鏡を覗く度に激しく存在を主張してくる自分の痛んだ艶のない金髪も嫌いだ。しかし、毎朝と毎夜（フロンは忘れているが昼食後にも）必ず鏡を見て身だしなみを整えたり、歯を磨くように、と言ってくるタリスは嫌いではない。鏡を見つめている無駄な時間には決していい気分にならないが、通りがかったタリスの綺麗な黒い髪が鏡に映る時だけは心の微かな高鳴りを感じる。

* * *

独りで部屋に戻ったフロンは固いダブルベッドのへりに腰かけた。見たくなくても目に入るのは白。白い壁から逃れようとして周囲を見回してもどうしようもない。諦めたように自分の両手に視線を落とすと、視界の端にベッドの白が見えた。両手だけに集中しようとしても、辺りの白の色に暴露された手は人間の手ではないほどに白く見える。  
観念して目を閉じる。ベッドの上に大の字になると広さに落ち着かなくなる。音もない部屋だ。この世界に一人だけになってしまったかのような……そんな気さえしてくる。  
でも、あたしにはタリスがいるからいいや。  
殺風景な部屋では少女の静かな呼吸の音以外には何も聞こえない。フロンは何かを忘れようとする。忘れようとするほどに忘れたい何かを意識する羽目になり、心臓の痒さがゆっくりと生まれて、音もなく広がっていく。深呼吸をしようとしても、上手くいかない。  
──じゃあ、タリスがいなくなったら？  
ダメだ、考えるな。ダメだ、ダメだ……ダメだダメだ……。

鏡を見ないようにしてフロンは流しで手首の血を洗い流す。  
またやっちゃった……。  
下唇を血が出るほどに噛みたくもなるけれど、そうしたところで面倒事は増えるだけだ。まだ鮮やかな赤が流水と共に消えていく。それをフロンは魔法にかけられたかのように見つめて、その間は手首の痛みも忘れてしまう。  
まだ帰ってこないのか……。  
あれから一時間以上が経っていた。今にもタリスが部屋に帰ってきてフロンの自傷行為、刃物も使わない爪と歯だけの自傷行為を咎めるかもしれないというのに、フロンは後始末を急ぐ気もないように見える。  
これもあいつが悪いんだ。早く帰ってこないから……あたしのカミソリなんか取り上げるから……！！  
傷のない方の右手で水を止めると、そのまま右手の人差し指の爪でフロンは傷口をいじくる。再び赤い血が滲みはじめると、言いようのない安心感を憶えてフロンは思わず息をつく。  


* * *

「ごめんね、お姉ちゃん……こんなにかかるとは思わなくって」タリスは困り眉の表情を姉に向けて小さな声でそう話す。

「大変だったな」フロンの上の空の返事をタリスが聞き逃す訳がない。ただ、  
タリスは追及するべきか、やめておくべきかを数秒間考えた。

「……お姉ちゃん？」

「なに」疑問符をどこかに落としてきた質問はフロンらしくもない言葉だった。  
怪訝な表情を表に出さないように自制しながら、タリスはフロンを観察した。頭を垂れてベッドのへりに座りながら、何やら長袖で隠れた手首をしきりに動かしている。よく見ると、袖には濃い水の染みができていた。

「お姉ちゃん、そんなことしたってカミソリ返さないからね」ほんの一瞬、言葉に刃物のような鋭さを持たせてタリスは言う。嫌いな訳ではない。ただ、時々タリスには理解できない行動をフロンは取る。しかし、フロンが完璧に理解できる単純な存在だったら──タリスは今ほど姉に魅了されてはいなかっただろう。

「だから何だよ」言い放ってすぐにフロンは後悔する。認めたくはなかったが、フロンは考え直すこともせずにすぐ、感情のままに何か意地悪なことを言ってしまう自分が嫌いだ。この時、俯いたところからタリスの表情を見るのも怖かった。

「見せて」

「お、おい……！ 何すんだよ……」  
フロンの左手首は右隣に座るタリスの暖かい両手に包まれた。傷口に視線が注がれると、どこからかくすぐられるような感覚が生まれてきてタリスの手を振り払ってまで掻きむしりたくもなる。それでも、フロンは長い息をついて我慢した。  
息を飲む。タリスが頭を下げて手首をまじまじと見つめ始めたかと思うと、フロンの傷を小さな桃色の舌で一舐めした。何をされたかの理解が済むと、フロンは息を吐きだした。永遠のような長い間を呼吸もせずに過ごしていたような気にもなった。  
鉄塔の上から見た夜空のように黒い髪がフロンの目のすぐ前で揺れている。綺麗な髪だ、とこんな時でも思ってしまう。けれども、タリスがまたしても傷口を舐め始めると何も考えられなくなる。ただただ、舌先の触れた場所が熱い。  
自分が浅い呼吸を繰り返しているのにフロンが気付くのと、タリスが傷口を吸い上げる瞬間は同時だった。一瞬の痛みに、自分でも信じられないような高い声をフロンは上げる。血が止まってしばらく経っていた傷口から再び流血が始まる。わざとらしい水音を立てて血を一心不乱に吸おうとするタリスを腕だけでなく、全身で感じながら、フロンは爪の間に残った黒に近い血の赤の色に気付いた。

真っ白な部屋を染めるなら黒──そう、タリスの髪のような美しい黒がいいと思っていた。けれども、黒に近づき始める赤もいいかも知れない。  
タリスがカミソリを返してくれればいいと、得体の知れない感覚にざわつく心で、フロンはそう思った。


End file.
